


Personal bodyguard

by Fifionline



Series: Taron imagines [3]
Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifionline/pseuds/Fifionline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidental encounter ending in a very good way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> I received 2 anon prompts that I decided to combine in one Imagine. I hope both anons will like it! Here are the 2 prompts:
> 
> As a modern girl, I like the fantasy of saving a guy, not the other way around like in so many books and films. So maybe you could write an imagine where the reader saves Taron from a dangerous or uncomfortable situation and takes care of him? Like maybe he has an accident and needs help, or he’s very drunk or scared and needs a safe place to sleep? Or he’s upset or angry and needs someone to comfort him?
> 
> &  
> Personally, I love stories about two people meeting for the first time. I feel like these are the most magical moments. So maybe you could write about Taron and the reader meeting for the first time in a casual situation? Maybe they sit next to each other during a train ride, or they meet in a park or at the zoo, or they catch each other’s eye in an art gallery or in a theatre? Maybe they are each on their own at first, but they end up spending some time together?

You thought the day would never end but here you are, finally out of work and heading home through the streets of London. Your feet hurt and you can't wait to get rid of your bra, put on some sweatpants and chill on your couch. But first thing first, you need to walk a good 20 minutes to where you live.

 

It's late and the area you're going through is quite calm with just a few people in the street at the moment. You love to just listen to the city noises, imagine people's lives when you get glimpses of them through the windows. It makes the time go by as you walk.

 

The guy strolling in front of you for example. He seems to be quite agitated, talking angrily on his phone and advancing rapidly to the crossroads. With whom is he fighting ? What about ? You don't know but you start and imagine all that, just for fun. Then, you hear a loud car noise and realise two things at once. First, it's coming rapidly to the road the stranger is about to cross and second, he's so engrossed in his phone conversation that he hasn't even realised it.

 

It all happens in a blink. You rush to the guy shouting at him to 'Watch out !' at the same time as you jerk him backward by the collar of his jacket. Thrown off balance by this sudden movement, you both fall on the pavement as the car speeds like a rocket in front of you.

 

\- "Are you OK ?" You ask the guy as you try to catch your breath.

 

His cap has fallen to the ground and he looks at you in shock. His phone is lying next to him on the ground and the screen is broken.

 

\- "You...you saved my life. I..." He stutters, still shaken by what just happened.

\- "Well, I couldn't let you get run over by a car. You seemed pretty preoccupied by your phone conversation and I just acted on a whim. Sorry for your phone though..." You reply.

\- "It's nothing, just equipment." He says starting to get up already and offering his hand to help you too. "Can I use yours quickly though ? To call back the person I was talking to ? They must be quite worried so..." He looks embarrassed to ask for this.

\- "Of course, no problem ! God, they must be so anxious, here, take my phone." You rush to say, thrusting it to him. "Do you want to sit down for a while maybe, let the shock wear off ?" You suggest, gesturing to a nearby bench.

 

He nods in response and dials a number while you walk to the bench. As he talks to whomever he was on the phone with before, you think to yourself that your quiet walk home turned into quite an adventure tonight.

 

As soon as he's done, he hands you the phone back with a smile.

 

\- "Thanks again... I didn't even ask for your name, I'm sorry."

\- "Oh it's Y/N and again, no problem. You must have been quite shaken by what happened." You answer quickly.

\- "Yeah I still am if I'm being honest. And I'm Taron by the way." He adds, giving you his hand to shake.

 

His face is still pretty white but he seems to feel better already.

 

\- "You know what, I think you could use a drink right now. Something strong." You suggest there and then.

 

He seems surprised but smiles again and agrees to go to a nearby pub. Once there, you order two shots of whisky and two pints, that he insists on paying, before settling in in a booth.

 

\- "Cheers !" You both say clinking your glasses before drinking the shots in one go .

\- "To my savior, my knight in shining armor !" Adds Taron

 

You both laugh and his cheeks regain more color after that. You start to talk about a bit of everything while you sip on your pints. He tells you that he's an actor and you can totally believe him as you watch his chiseled jaw move while he talks. You joke about asking him for an autograph even if you've never seen him in any movie, just in case he becomes famous and he genuinely laughs at that.

 

When the bartender announces that the pub will be closing in a few minutes, you both look at your watches in surprise. Time went by so fast that you didn't even realise it.

 

\- "I guess this is goodbye then. I spend a wonderful evening with you Y/N. Well, except for the part when I nearly died but this one was all on me so..." He jokes as you exit the pub.

\- "Likewise, it was a pleasure saving you, Taron. And the part after that was not a pain in the ass either !" You add with a wink.

\- "You were joking about getting an autograph earlier so I signed you one while you were in the bathroom earlier. Just in case, you know, I become famous one day or something." He announces, handing you a piece of folded paper.

\- "Nice one Taron !" You reply laughing. "I’ll frame it next to my bed in remembrance of the day I was a hero. And maybe I'll see you again in a movie someday."

 

And then, you wave each other goodbye and go your separate ways home. Once there, and after you're all ready for bed, you remember the piece of paper and pull it out of your bag. Not only has he signed it but he's also put his phone number there with a small note saying " _Care to give me yours, if I ever need saving again ?_ " You squeal and trash in your bed before regaining enough composure to text him an answer " _Here you go 07876218761 In case of emergencies only;)_ "

 

As you turn off the light to finally try and sleep, you think to yourself that you could totally picture becoming Taron's bodyguard if he needed one. An up-close-and-personal bodyguard that is...


End file.
